


And the Ice Cream Melted

by 46hasu



Series: LU College DND AU [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU of an AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, LU College DND AU, M/M, but today isnt that day, even more ice cream, go read when the ice melts, more heartbreak and stuff, someday there will be something other than angst for this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: He was told about Marin with dazed eyes and a smile on his lips. It was the day when Ravio’s heart dropped.“You must be looking forward to it,” he grinned, ignoring the way his chest clenched tightly. “You and the girl you love.”
Relationships: Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: LU College DND AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	And the Ice Cream Melted

**Author's Note:**

> Sets during and directly after When the Ice Melts, so go read that first before reading this.

Ravio dragged his tub of ice cream over to the register with the same sullen energy he had all day. The cashier seemed to have put two and two together as she gave Ravio a sympathetic glance when he paid. 

A song came on the radio as he drove back and his heart nearly stopped. It was the song that played as he drove around town with Ethan. 

“How about a movie tomorrow?” Ravio had asked. “Heard great things about the one that came out the last week.”

“I’m busy tomorrow,” Ethan had mumbled as didn’t look away from the open window. “Marin wants to meet again.” 

_ Marin _ . 

Ethan had told him about her before with dazed eyes and a smile on his lips. It was the day when Ravio’s heart dropped. 

“You must be looking forward to it,” he grinned, ignoring the way his chest clenched tightly. “You and the girl you love.” 

_ Please say you don’t _ , a cowardly part of him begged.  _ Say I am wrong _ . 

“Yeah,” Ethan said, eyes still looking out the window. “I love her.” 

Ravio smiled and followed at the white lines on the road as his heart ached. Hopefully, Ethan doesn’t see how white his knuckles are. 

He slammed the car door roughly at the unwelcome memory and made his way to the apartment. Sheerow chirped from its cage when he entered and he gave the bird a weak smile before opening its cage. As long as his window and door were shut tight, it had no way of escaping.

He left the bird to prim itself on his bed as he plopped down on his chair and opened the tub of ice cream. He scooped out the softened dessert with a spoon and felt the sweet flavor spread on his tongue. 

_ They’re probably having so much fun right now _ , a voice cackled in his head.  _ What’s the point of having Ravio around when there is someone as cute as her? _

She is good looking, he resignedly thought as he scooped out another spoonful. And has a lovely voice. 

_ Why stay with you when he has someone like her? _ The voice taunted him as sniffled.  _ You have already been left behind before, how is this any different? _

“Shut up,” he hissed as he wiped his tears away. “I am done listening to you.” 

He shoved on his headphones and put on a song as he continued to eat the ice cream. The song was a nice distraction but he still tasted the salt on his lips as he sniffled. 

After his tongue went numb from the cold and artificial strawberry flavor made him feel ill, he started to regret this pity party. Perhaps he didn’t think things through properly when he bought this much ice cream. 

* * *

Ravio found himself lying in bed with his headphones askew on his head and his scarf tangled on to his face. He was about to throw his headphones off and go back to sleep in his jeans and hoodie when he heard a sniffle. 

He shot up from his bed and walked out of his room. 

Crying and break downs weren’t uncommon during the restless nights. Either from terrible memories or intrusive thoughts, Ravio did his best to comfort his roommate. 

When he’s eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw a vague silhouette of someone sitting on the sofa. His concern piqued as he heard another sniffle from the figure. 

“Ethan?” he called quietly. 

There was a sharp sniffle followed by a shaky, “I’m fine. Go back to bed.” 

Ravio shifted his weight on his heels nervously before asking, “Are you eating the tub of ice cream from the fridge?”

He could smell the artificial strawberry all the way from where he stood. 

“What about it?” Ethan snapped at him, though it was half-hearted and sluggish.

“Well, that was meant for me,” Ravio explained. “For …” He drifted off uncertainly. 

For crying and as he threw a pity party for himself? As if he could say that out loud. 

“For a late-night snack,” he finished the sentence lamely. 

“Oh,” Ethan sniffed again. “We can split it. Go grab a spoon.” 

In all honestly, Ravio didn’t want to taste the sugary sweet flavor again any time soon. But he still went to the kitchen to grab an extra spoon and sat down next to his roommate. 

He scooped out a little of the ice cream and pondered about his roommate as it melted on his tongue. 

It was obvious his supposed date didn’t end on a high note that Ravio expected. He briefly wondered what went wrong before dismissing the thought. It wasn’t in his place to ask or wonder about it. If Ethan wanted to talk about it, he would listen. 

Even though it would kill him to hear about Ethan’s love for someone that wasn’t him.

He bit his tongue at that thought. 

Now wasn’t the time for his selfishness, not when Ethan needs him. 

He tried to think of something funny or quirky to say that would make Ethan scoff and roll his eyes. Something that could make him smile even if it was just a little bit. 

There was another sniffle from Ethan and Ravio’s eyes started to sting. 

_ Say something _ , he screamed at himself.  _ He needs you _ .

But his mind was blank and his frustration increased. 

A hiccup started him as he choked back his tears. He almost didn’t realize it came from him as he wiped away some stray tears. 

He jumped when Ethan quietly called, “Ravio?” 

Ravio sniffed. “Yes?”

“You won’t leave right?”

The question hung in the air as Ravio sat in silence. A knot formed at his throat when he realized why Ethan was crying. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he answered as honestly as he could. Where would he go when his home was right here?

He felt a weight lean into him at his answer followed by a soft sigh. 

Ravio instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around his roommate and twirled Ethan’s hair around his fingers as he heard him breathe quietly in his sleep. 

He could say something right now without being heard. Cowardly as it was, he didn’t want the dam to break from his untold emotions. 

“Don’t leave me,” he quietly begged to the sleeping Ethan. “I can’t be alone again.  _ I can’t. _ ” 

Ethan inhaled and held his breath. Ravio immediately clammed his mouth shut as his heart raced. 

Fortunately, Ethan let out a soft snore and Ravio sighed in relief. 

“I am coward,” he whispered. “I know that. If I was braver, I would say all these when you are awake.” 

Ethan continued to snore softly in his arms. Ravio smiled and tucked his dyed hair away from his face. He looked so relaxed even from the lack of lighting. 

“I hope you’ll be alright someday,” he murmured. “Well, no that’s not what I want.” 

He buried his face in Ethan’s hair. “I want you to be better than ‘alright.’ And I want to be alright with you.” 


End file.
